


The Son Of The Land(In-Tuned AU)

by Moondrako



Series: Stories of Block Men [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :), Angst, Basically the entirety of the SMP is here, Clay | Dream Angst, Discord Server has deemed it: In Tuned AU, Finale spoilers, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I will lift this tag from the depths of hell even if I have to do it with my own two hands, Listen If I tag all the characters we'll be here a while, November 16th War Spoilers, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), This could technically be considered a god au, Time for the real angst lmao, Y'all think the last one was bad?, but also not really, grab tissues and blankets, no beta we die like wilbur, you'll need it :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondrako/pseuds/Moondrako
Summary: The three realms have always been somewhat alive, sentient. In order to maintain a balance of control, they each name a chosen.The chosen can be in-tuned with the realm. Understand it more than any other living being can. The Realms and their selected shall always be close, they are considered the children of the realms.This is a story about Dream, the son of The Overworld Realm.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), its all familial
Series: Stories of Block Men [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001064
Comments: 44
Kudos: 353





	The Son Of The Land(In-Tuned AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princemango9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princemango9/gifts), [CupFullOfSadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupFullOfSadness/gifts), [Adarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarra/gifts), [kansaaieitj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansaaieitj/gifts).



> Y'all are not ready for the ride I'm about to give. 
> 
> Listen I know it's in the tags but I'll say it here too, this contains major character death. If this is not your cup of tea, then please I advise you to click away. 
> 
> This was an idea sprung up on the DreamNoBur discord server, that grew to be very detailed and fun to play around with. My version is considered the Bad Ending (tags give that away)
> 
> So give a huge thanks to the server that this even exists. And special thanks to Miles (princemango9 on ao3), Delta, Blue (DarkBlueJazz on ao3), and Adarra (Adarra on ao3 as well) for your wonderful contributions to the au.
> 
> I'll cut myself off here, for now, enjoy! 
> 
> Because I sure did >:)

The three realms have always been somewhat sentient.

They feel when the species walk over their skin, feel when homes are settled in the crevices of their bones, feel those who fly with their breath. Yet, they are not human. They can't understand what it is to love by itself. Can't understand without the need of someone to keep it tied with those who live within them. Can't understand how to be gentle when boats travel over their blood, or how to be kind when others traverse their mountains. 

Each realm has a chosen, someone they are in-tuned with. They can feel each other's emotions. The chosen can feel The Realms' joy, anger, pain, and vice versa. The Realm, different from the one they chose, can react to these feelings. Their anger can become thunderstorms, raging waves of fury. Their joy can be seen in the glow of their species. And their pain can be felt in earthquakes so powerful no other realm is protected from it. 

When L'Manberg is first blown up, Dream blames the harsh breathing and wheezing lungs from the dust of the debris. Is thankful for the mask that hides his bleeding nose, and bitten lips that stopped the cry of pain from escaping. He knows it was necessary, knows that he had to make a point. It was the land or the people, and while Dream was against them, he never wanted to hurt anyone directly.   
  


After that one time, Dream had thought that everything would calm down. Bridges would be rebuilt and peace would be gained once more. He did not think that the taste of blood would be stuck to his tongue like a twisted form of honey.   
  


War after war, the land forgot what blood it had on its tongue. It does not remember the care in its growth or the relief of rain. Dream had started to carry a journal around his person, pages filled with names and tallies marking the many times he has felt the pain whether to him or the land his soul is connected. Eventually, Dream had started to forget to differentiate their pain, didn't know where did the land's pain ended, and his own began. 

He hid it, of course, there's no need to cause worry. He was infallible in their eyes, unshakable, a powerful entity that could bring them all to their knees should he ever wanted to. When his chest constricts painfully at a bomb meant to harm, he does nothing. When the blood of his friends sink into the soil where the land is singed and broken, he does nothing. When he's called weak, he does nothing. He only smiles, laughs along with them, and lets it sit in his bones as they go on about their day. And later at night, he would take the worn book out of its hiding, dip the quill in ink and mark another tally down in the ever-growing list.   
  


When Schlatt returns he knows he made a mistake. It is backed up when Wilbur and Tommy are cast out, chased out of the home they had fought for. Dream wonders when he sees Wilbur get shot down if for once the man knew what it felt to taste your blood on your tongue and not know if it is the land bleeding or if it is one choking on their own. 

He feels more than sees when Technoblade arrives. The man joins his brothers in battle and Dream thinks they'll be fine. He thinks of Philza, wonders what would he say if he saw his sons together again after so long. He should contact him later, they were close after all, ever since the L'Manberg war he had taken to keep Phil updated on what happens with his sons. 

* * *

He doesn't know when Wilbur started his road to insanity. Doesn't know when justice became vengeance, when "fight for our home" became "fight to tear it apart". He only knows that when Wilbur asks to lend him TnT, Tommy, at his back trying to stop them, he has one choice to make. And Dream wants to let Wilbur know that he still has someone on his side, for he knows how it feels to be alone in a world filled with people. Knows the feeling of swords sinking into your back all too well, whether it be literal or metaphorical, he knew. The betrayal in Tommy's face when he gets in between the bow aiming at Wilbur makes him feel cold... **He does nothing but hope after it's all over they could make amends.**

* * *

Dream and Phil sit on a small hill in the latter's world. Blanket soft underneath their legs as they share slices of pumpkin pie and talk. 

"How are Techno, Tommy, and Wilbur doing?" Phil asks at one point, and Dream stays silent for a few seconds, chewing slower to let his thoughts roam. 

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Dream says eventually and Phil looks at him, clear blue eyes now staring intensely. "Tell me the one you think best" Dream takes a deep breath "Tommy and Tubbo are back together, they have Niki now as support..." he gives the other a small smile before looking forward "Wilbur is losing it... He's scaring Tommy and I don't think Techno will do much to stop him. We both know how much he loves chaos."

Phil nods "Yeah, sounds like him. He's bored without it from time to time." he frowns "What is Wilbur planning?" 

"He plans to blow up L'Manberg"

Phil is quiet for a few seconds, analyzing him "You gave him the TnT didn't you." it wasn't a question, and Dream brings his knees to his chest, the breeze of this world ruffles his hair slightly. "Dream."

"I had no choice. He was going on about how no one was on their side, Ender you should've seen him Phil, eyes crazed and filled with vengeance. What else was I suppose to do? Let him go down further the line or at least give him the reassurance that _someone_ has his back, even if it means helping him blow part of the overworld." 

Phil's eyes look at him with so much care and sympathy "You know this will only hurt you in the long run..." and Dream places his chin on his knees, enjoys the way the sun warms his body as he thinks about it 

"I'm aware... but no matter what they may think of me, I care about them. I don't want them to stay in pain feel, but this mess isn't something I can directly get involved in. They wanted this, they have to fix it with their own hands together. I can do my best to help, but I can fix their problems for them."

He hears the sigh, "As strong as we are, we are also fragile. Don't forget you're still a human Dream..." he extends a hand to lay on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly and Dream leans into slightly "People still care about you"

* * *

When Wilbur sets off the TNT there's a moment of stillness, where time freezes and everyone is left to reel before everything is filled with _pain._

Dream collapses to the ground, clutching at his chest with a visceral scream that echoes loud. At that moment The Overworld reacts to its chosen pain, the ground shakes and everyone struggles to keep to their footing. Vines sprout up around Dream, like snakes they form a cocoon that works to keep everyone away. Dream feels like he's being ripped apart. His heart thumps against his rib cage threatening to explode from its containment. His mind blurs the line of time, does not know if he's been screaming for years or for a couple of minutes. Does not understand anything else but the feel of his skin burning, can't move past the way his lungs can't seem to expand. 

He feels himself pitch forward as the last shocks of pain send him to the abyss.

Y _ou're still a human Dream_

**I'm sorry Phil... I've forgotten that a long time ago**

* * *

When Tubbo enters the cave with Tommy, Wilbur, and Phil, the two adults a few steps behind the teens, they notice how the cave looks greener. Vines rise up to make arches so intricate it would've been beautiful. Their feet walk over green leaves that sink slightly, berries hang from vines giving gentle glows of light. Further in, the vines form a small lifted platform where Dream lays. Gone are the emerald eyes, now they are sky blue with no way of knowing where the sclera ended and the pupil began. They were always open, looking at something they can never see. 

Tubbo nears the platform, notices how the vines shift to the side, giving him space to reach Dream. 

He remembers the first few times he's come to visit, the vines rising, thorns growing sharper. When they asked Phil what it could mean, Phil looked on sad as the vines curled around Dream protectively.

_The Realm has felt too much pain it does not remember the gestures of kindness. And now that it's chosen is injured and vulnerable it acts up, like a mother wolf protecting its pups._

"Hey big man" Tubbo starts softly "How was your day?" he sits, gently grabs Dreams hand, he ignores how they feel slightly cold "Phils been telling me all about the In-Tuned. Granted I kinda annoyed him until he told me, I've been learning a lot." There's no response "I'm president now, President Tubbo has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" he smiles, it falls slightly when Dream doesn't move to say anything, he swallows a lump, he had promised himself he would not cry in from of Dream this time 

"You know, learning about the In-Tuned made me realize, I'm the next chosen, aren't I?" silence "I wish I had known earlier... maybe then if I knew all of this could've been avoided. I'm sorry you had to suffer alone... You shouldn't have had to decide yourself over us..." silence "I miss you Dream..." silence

Tubbo sighs and stands up "I'll wait for you at the entrance..." he leaves, they note how Tubbo's step falters, they do nothing.

Tommy turns to the platform, close enough to see unseeing eyes, he brushes his fingers, hesitant at first over the back of Dream's hand, but then with more confidence lays his palm flat over it. "Get better big D... who else am I gonna annoy about women?" he grimaces at his words, they were never his strong suit "We all miss you..." he retreats his hand, and with a nod to Phil and Wilbur he goes to wait with Tubbo.

The two adults stay in silence before Phil gently nudges Wilbur towards Dream. With a panicked glance, Wilbur takes a deep breath and loosens his hands from their tight grip on his coat.

"I don't know if you want to hear from me. Since I am the one that got in this state. But, Phil's right in the way that I can't keep avoiding it." Wilbur sits cross-legged besides Dream, hands clasped together in his lap, "I think I should start first by saying I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're here, in pain and in need of healing. I'm sorry that you can't remember the last time someone was gentle with your heart. I might've found your journal... you counted everyone who has hurt you and the realm. God Dream, there were so many tallies-" he cuts himself off, he turns his eyes down to face Dreams "But you knew that, didn't you. I bet you would count every day how many were there in total." he sighs, running a hand through curled locks "Why did you give me the TNT?" he whispers brokenly "Why didn't you just... I don't know, did something that didn't involve giving me the blessing to basically kill you from the inside." he shakes his head "I'm not being fair, am I? I mean you were basically caught off guard when I asked it from you... I kinda understand why you did it... You saw me spiral and tried to give me a way to cling to the edge of sanity." he reaches out, running the back of his fingers to the freckled cheek. A gentle gesture. "I just wish it didn't mean that you would get hurt. I am so sorry Dream, when you get better, I want to make it up to you, its the least I can do." he stands and leaves without another word

Phil walks forward, places a hand on wavy hair, and gently starts to card his fingers through it. He starts to hum a lullaby, one that has no lyrics, and the sound bounces softly between the walls.

* * *

Dream is tired. Has fought for too long he has forgotten what it was like to rest. Has forgotten the difference between gentle fingers that would make shapes in his palms between claws that would seek to hurt him. Has tasted blood on his tongue too many times it is difficult to decipher whether the water he would drink was clear or tinted pink.

But over time, the claws had retreated, turning back into gentle fingers that would grasp his hands and hold them tight. The taste of blood still sticks to his tongue, but if he thought really hard he can taste the sweetness of whip cream and pumpkin. The fighting lessened, war horns had blown until-

"It's okay Dream... we understand." he hears a voice break through his mind, it was soft, and he could feel gentle fingers run through his hair "You can go..." 

_...Go? Go where?_

"You've fought for too long"

_Has it stopped?_

"You don't have to anymore"

_...that's good_

"We'll be okay."

_Will you?_

"They'll learn, we all will."

_I'll miss you..._

"We'll miss you too"

 _Phil..._ _I'm scared_

A hand appears to grasp his hand gently, and the warm skin of someone touches his forehead 

"It's gonna be okay, we'll protect you this time."

_Do you promise?_

"I promise you Dream"

...thank you

"Rest now, you've given everything you can, now it's our turn"

_Tell them I love them... please_

_and Phil? I love you_

_"_...Rest..."

* * *

Deep into the heart of the SMP there exist a cave, its walls are woven with vines that bloom white delicate flowers. Deep into the cave, there's a room, an empty platform made of flowers and vines in the middle that works as a pedestal for the pale green and blue gradient flower.

The only of its kind. It has been named _Dream_.

Only to those of the SMP who have seen it say how it glows gently in greeting and would sway gently with no wind as a farewell. Many of the citizens united for months to create a powerful creature that would become The Warden, guardian of Dream. 

It would be said how under the rule of President Tubbo wars were no longer waged. Conflicts were handled with trials and justice was brought without the need to ravage the land. And in the museum of the SMP, there in the center, there would be a pedestal with a white rounded porcelain mask with a black smiley face. The gold plaque reading-

_Once belonged to Dream_

_We love you big man_

_Forever and always_

And if sometimes those who lived in the land would wake up to white little flowers beside their beds, then who were they to question it.

And if they felt as if someone watched over them, and instead of feeling afraid feel like they are meeting an old friend...

Well, the three Realms have always been somewhat sentient. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all! Hope you all enjoyed it.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this, partially because of the angst, but mostly because the au is such a fun concept. I'm so proud of all those who joined me in making this an outstanding AU.
> 
> The other Realm chosen is Techno(Nether chosen), and Phil(End chosen).
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed.
> 
> That is all lovely readers, till the next! <3
> 
> {26 hundred plus words let's goooo, I finally write something longer than 800 words! okeh buh bye ^ ^)


End file.
